Love triangle chapter 1
by lom1s
Summary: Mia and Brian are. Letty likes Brian. Vince likes Letty.
1. Chapter 1

**Brian's car**

"Why did you save me?" Letty asked as she looked out the window.

"Because you were in trouble and I wanted to ask u something" Brian states.

"And what would that be?" she asks him.

"You know what, let's talk about this at my house".

 **Brian's house/bedroom**

"You know, I think your hot Brian" she states, as she sits on his bed.

Brian looks at her in shock. "What?" he asks. She smirks at him and stand up, "I said I think you're hot, and I know you're with Mia and all but I think you could do so much better than her" she says.

She begins unbuttoning her shirt allowing the top of her breasts showing. Brian quickly shields his eyes and tried resisting the erg to look. "Letty, your Mia's best friend and I can't hurt her like that by sleeping with you" he blurts out.

She smirks and as she finished unbuttoning her shirt and threw it to the other side of the room, she walks up to him as she whispers to him, "what she doesn't know can't hurt her" as she walks back to the bed.

Brian thought about it for a second, yes the idea of having a one night stand with Letty was very appealing, yet she was Mia's best friend.

Brian turns around and looks at Letty's skin that's showing, she's beautiful, has a nice golden tan and those gorgeous tits were mesmerizing him.

"I'm shocked Letty, I'm not sure what to say" he states still looking at her breasts. She smirks at him and starts removing her skirt, "you could say yes" as she drops her skirt to the floor. Brian looks at her panties and licks his lips, then nodded his head at Letty.

Letty smiles as she walks over to him and starts kissing him, she removes his shirt and slid her tongue in his mouth, hers playing with his. She removes his pants and underwear, and immediately gasps at his size, she smirks up at him as she whispers "I can so you how a man's supposed to be pleasured". She then drops to her knees and takes him into her mouth.

He leans his head back and moans, putting his hands up to her head, keeping it there. After about 2 minutes of giving him a blow job he finally cums in her mouth, she swallows every last drop.

She stands up and leads him to the bed and asks "do you have a condom?" Brian looks around I panic and searches through his draws, finally he finds one. Opening it from the packet he slides it on his hard member.

"All set for you" he says, she smiles as she pushes him back onto the bed and climbs over him, "don't I have a great body Brian?" she asks him as she runs her hands up and down her body. "Defiantly" she says looking up at her.

She removes her bra and slips of her panties, grabs Brian's cock and positions it at her entrance. She slowly lowers herself onto him and they both hiss at the pain.

Letty starts a steady pace by bouncing up and down on him. Brian grabs her hips and helps her stay on top. Letty puts her hands on his chest and goes faster while moaning, "OH BRIAN", "OH BRIAN YOUR SO BIG"

"FUCK LETTY, IM GONNA CUM" Brian moans as he releases his orgasm.

Letty follows right after and continues riding him.

Suddenly, "RING RING, RING RING" Brian's phone starts ringing.

He looks down at the name and it reads: Mia.

He frowns and looks at Letty who stopped riding him, "its Mia" he states, Letty just looked at him and said "ignore it" as she continues bouncing on his hard shaft.

He presses ignore and shut his phone off, wanting to deal with it in the morning.


	2. Chapter 2

**Brian's house**

Brian woke up in the morning feeling amazing.

Mia had never been that good in bed, and had never pleasured him that well before.

He looked around and frowned. Noticing that Letty had already left. She could have at least woke him up and said goodbye, but he soon got over it when he looked at the time.

3:30pm

Shit! He didn't want to sleep for so long, he had to fix his car for the races tonight. Oh well, he'll get to it now.

 **Toretto household**

"Hey guys" Letty said smiling, as she walked down the stairs after having a nice long shower. She can't believe that Brian was so good at sex, she couldn't get enough of him.

"Hey Letty" Mia says smiling back. "How was your night?" she asks, since she never went to the races.

"Very good" Letty replies smirking, "if only she knew her best friend stayed up half the night fucking her boyfriend" she thought. "That's good, mine was boring I tried calling Brian, but he didn't answer.

Letty looks up at her, ignoring what she said, "so are you going to the races tonight?" Mia looks up "nah, I'm going to stay home again" she replies.

Then both girls head upstairs to get ready for work.

 **The garage**

Letty smiled as she saw Vince walk through the doors. They had been good friends over the last couple of years and she enjoyed their friendship, she also knew he has a crush on her.

"Hey V" she says politely.

"Hey Let, how are you?" he asks shyly.

"I'm very good, are you going to the races tonight, everyone else is going to stay home" she states quietly.

"Nah I'm staying home to, you're going to be the one to represent the team ok" he smiles. Letty returns the smile and turns her head to the clock.

5:30pm

"Way past closing time" she thinks. She looks over at Vince and says "hey Vince, I'm going to head home to get ready, see you later".

She doesn't give him much time to reply as she runs out to her car and heads home.

7:30pm

Letty was on her way to the races wearing a black lace up sweater crop top that had long sleeves, with black knee high boots, a short leather skirt, her hair down and straightened with her make up lightly applied.

As she parked in the usual place, the underground parking is where the team sits, no one knowing where it is, she could hear the music pumping, see people dancing and making out. She only had her eyes looking for one person and spotted him looking around not knowing what to do.

She smiled as she walked over to him, not knowing that she was there he continued to look around.

"Hey" she says, smirking when she sees him jump at her voice.

Realizing it was her, he smirks back. "Hey, where is everyone?"

"Oh their not here tonight, just me. So listen I had a really good time last night" she says, rubbing her hand up and down his arm. He smiles shyly "yeah, you think I was good" she looks up at him, "oh I know you were good" she hands him a piece of paper "see ya" as she walks away.

Brian looks around hoping no one is watching and reads the note.

"Meet me in the alleyway, NOW!"

 **Alleyway**

"I thought you were never going to show up for a minute" she smiles

"I would never disappoint you" he smiles back. She looks around making sure no one is near them. "I've got a little surprise for you, follow me" she says then begins walking off. He quickly follows her, unsure of what to think when she takes him into an abandoned warehouse.

"So what's this surprise you have for me?" he smiles. She walks over to him and grabs his hands, sliding them up her legs.

"This" as she takes his hands up her skirt. His eyes widen, feeling that she had no knickers on underneath. "Do you want this Brian?" she whispers in his ear.

Without responding he picks her up and slams her into the wall, while kissing her. Letty wraps her legs around his waist and kisses back, rubbing her hands through his hair and shoving her tongue in his mouth.

"You naughty girl what do you think your best friend would say?" he whispers. "I don't know because she won't find out" she whispers back. Brian puts one arm under her butt to keep her up against the wall and one hand underneath her skirt, shoving a finger into her pussy.

"Oh Brian" she moans and puts her head back.

"You like that, baby?" he whispers, as he adds another 2 fingers and starts pumping them in and out of her.

"Oh yes, oh yes Brian I love it" she moans.

After another couple of minutes Letty let out all of her cum on Brian's hand. Removing his hand from her skirt to hold her hips, putting his head in her neck listening to her deep breathing.

"Thank you, I needed that" she manages to get out.

"No thank you" he smiles. He sets her down and watches as she re-adjusts he skirt. He signs thinking about how he's going to have to sit in bed with Mia during the party.

"You know, you could ditch Mia and have a little ride with me after the race, she usually falls asleep after 10 o'clock" she smiles. Then he smirks back. "I don't know, you have been a bit naughty this afternoon". Letty pouts and walks up to him slowly "so you don't want to go again later" he smiles at her.

"Win this race and you'll get a reward" Letty smirks.

"And If I lose?"

Brian just looks at her then says,

"Well, I guess I'll just have to punish, won't I?" he slaps her ass as he walks out.


	3. Chapter 3

**After the race**

Brian walks up to Letty when she's at her car. Letty won her race by a mile, and wanted to give her, her reward. She turns around and smiles at him.

"I believe you owe me", Brian smirks and places his hands on her hips. "I believe I do" Letty was anxious because she wanted to ride his cock and release all of her stress on him. "Get in" she says.

Letty drives them to an area underneath the subway. Once she turns the car off, she pulls Brian into the back of her car and rips his pants of. Brian pulls his top and underwear off and is sitting under Letty fully naked.

"Aren't you going to get undressed too?" at this point Brian's a bit confused that she is not undressing herself. Letty smirks, then answers,

"I thought I could give you a little strip show" as she starts untying the knot that holds her top together. She drops her top and allows Brian to look at her breasts for a bit. Letty the removed her skirt and was about to slide onto him when.

"Wait, what about protection?" he asks. Letty just smirks and pulls out a small gold foil packet and said "I knew you would ask that, that's why I came prepared" she then ripped it open and put the condom on Brian's hardened shaft. Letty the positioned herself and placed his cock at her opening, then slides down onto him, both moaning at the contact of their lover. Letty started to ride him furiously, making the car rock with every movement.

"OH BRIAN YOU FEEL AMAZING INSIDE ME" Letty screams out loud.

"FUCK LETTY I THINK IM GONNA CUM" Brian screams back, then finally cums inside her, Letty following shortly after. Letty collapses on his chest with his cock still inside her. Brian reaches down and finds an old blanket on the floor, he picks it up and places it over them. Staying like that for another half an hour or so Brian starts to think about them and Mia. He has never cheated before, Mia has been a very loyal partner, and he has not been, yes sex with Letty was fun, exciting, rough and fast but sex with Mia was always slow and passionate. He made his decision and was going to stay loyal to Mia, him and Letty had to stop what they were doing. He sits up and pulls his cock out of Letty and puts his clothes back on. Letty stares at him in shock then asks "what are you doing?" Brian doesn't look at her and answers "Letty we can't see each other anymore I can't keep hurting Mia like this, I'm sorry" Brian quickly gets out of the car and walks to town to find his car. Letty isn't wasn't given the chance to reply, she put her clothes on and drove to the house.

The party is in full swing and Letty is fuming, she was just about to keep riding him and now she was looking for a decent man to release this anger onto. Letty surprisingly spots Mia with all the boys in the kitchen, "oh hey Mia what are you doing up?" Letty asks, Mia smiles and says "I'm waiting for Brian" "oh ok then" Letty quickly leaves the kitchen and spots on person. Then she forms a plan in her head.

Vince

Vince has had a crush on Letty for years, and she knows he'll defiantly want to have sex with her. She'll use him to make Brian jealous, yes that was her plan. She quickly gets into character and pretends to be a little bit drunk, then walks over to him.

"Hey V" she says smiling at him, "oh hey Let" he smiles back. "V I have to tell you a secret, something that I have wanted to tell you for years" Vince looks at her and asks "what is it?" Letty then walked in front of him and said "V, I'm in love with you, and I don't like all these skanks touching you like that, do you love me to?" Vince just looks at her in shock and then quickly replies "yes, Letty I have loved you since the day I first meet you" Letty puts on her fake smile and then smirks "I am so happy, but I don't like it when you let all those whores touch what's mine!" she then grabs his cock through his pants and kissed him roughly. She pulls back and says "meet me in your room" she then disappears up the stairs. Vince reacts quickly and raced up the stairs after drinking the last contents of his beer. He enters his room and sees her sitting on his bed. She stands up walks over to him and locks the door, drags him over to the bed and shoves him down climbing onto him. She rips his shirt off and has a quick glimpse at his abs, the works her way down to his pants removing them and kisses him. She reaches over to his bedside draw and looks inside for something to hold him down, she wanted to be in control. Then she spots pink fluffy handcuffs, she pulled them out of the draw and handcuffed him to the bed, she took all of her clothes off and was about to slide onto him when he panicked.

"Wait, we need a condom" he says. Letty just pouts and says "but V I want to feel you inside me, I need you hard" she begged. Without any warning she slipped onto him. Vince moaned and closed his eyes in ecstasy, while Letty just rolled her eyes. Brian was much longer and thicker than Vince, but she just continued riding him. They continued to have sex until morning, trying different ways.

 **After the party**

Brian pulled up at the house after a very long walk to his car, he want inside a saw Mia was waiting up for him in their room.

"Baby, what are you doing up still doing up?" he questions.

"I'm waiting for you, I thought we could have sex tonight" she states

Brian hesitates but silently agrees, not wanting to upset her. He needs to release his cum, he had been saving up the whole way home, Mia was already naked and he grabbed her and shoved her onto her knees and undid his pants, put a condom on and shoved his dick into her ass. As she screamed he started pumping in and out of her. She soon released her cum after a few minutes. They then changed positions so that Mia was riding him.

"OH BRIAN IM GONNA CUM" "OH BRIAN IM IN LOVE WITH YOU" that made him question their relationship, he wasn't sure if he felt the same way anymore. Letty was right, Mia could never please him the way she can. Mia was now asleep with a smile on her face, she had cum at least 5 times tonight. But he didn't cum once, he didn't feel like he could, he wanted to be with Letty. He closed his eyes and decided to tell her tomorrow.

 **Morning**

Brian woke up to an empty room with a note on the bed. It said "Brian thanks so much for last night I enjoyed it. Everyone's at work, you and Letty have the house to yourselves, see you later". That note made him happy, he heard the shower running and decided to go there. He walked butt naked into the bathroom and saw Letty, she stared at him and said "what are you doing here?" he didn't answer as he just walked inside the shower, with the condom from last night on him, grabbed her hips and pounded into her, it felt so right in that moment. They stayed like that while they looked at each other. "I have to tell you something Brian, I slept with Vince last night" she stated "its ok baby, I fucked Mia last night to" he whispered. Letty looked deep into his eyes and asked "so, was she able to please you like I can?" Brian looks at her and whispers "baby she was so bad, I couldn't even cum for her while she came like, 5 times". Letty just laughed and whispered "I told you, this dick will always belong to me" Brian laughs then slips out of her than goes to the toilet. Letty sits on his lap and his cock is at her entrance.

"Baby why are you over here?" she whines. Brian just smiles,

"Babe, I need to pee" Letty just stares at him and says "you can pee in me" so he does.

They then had sex for hours.


End file.
